Tomorrow Story
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Suka menggigiti bibir bawahnya, pipi yang terbakar rona—itu Luhan. Luhan hanya lelaki yang punya rasa malu besar dan Sehun adalah lelaki polos yang mengutarakan apa pun pada Luhan, tak peduli Luhan menyimpan rasa padanya atau tidak. Tapi sialnya Luhan tidak peka, apalagi Sehun. HUNHAN/Fluff/DLDR [By : HanSeoRin1]


Jika Sehun menyimpan perasaan di balik wajah dingin dan tegas beserta kesan ala pembunuh, Luhan menyimpan perasaan lembut dan manis seperti gula-gulanya di balik wajah polos tanpa bercak dosa. Di dalam matanya. Dan dari cairan otaknya akan mengalir menjadi suatu rangsangan ke dalam dadanya. Bergemelut. Mungkin yang paling menjengkelkan adalah ketika ia mati kutu karena detak jantungnya yang berdendang riang. Luhan hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sehun setelah sekian lama kepergiannya dari EXO, lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu—yang kini telah terbentuk pahatan penuh gairah, coret— _lupakan_ , dan Luhan berpikir itu semua akan mengurangi rasa rindunya. Atau mungkin, satu-satunya jalan untuk menghentikan aktivitas jantungnya yang terlalu ekstrem adalah dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **Title : Tomorrow Story**

 **HunHan**

 **By HanSeoRin1**

* * *

Astaga…

Tanpa kesadaran penuh, matanya refleks membuka lebih lebar. Luhan merasakan gelombang di dalam dadanya bergulung-gulung ketika melihat ponselnya nampak notifikasi jika Sehun menghubunginya tadi. Demi Tuhan. Dan itu jelas tidak berhasil tersambung karena Luhan sendiri tidak terlalu sering menyentuh benda persegi tersebut lagi akhir-akhir ini. Banyak harapan yang ia tumpukan pada Sehun, tapi segalanya pasti berujung dengan sesuatu yang rumit, yang tanpa akhir, tanpa ujung. Seperti hubungannya kini yang kian menjauh dibatasi lautan. Agak tak jelas, sih. Tetapi Luhan sudah terlanjur terlalu banyak memberi perasaannya pada lelaki itu, tak tahu Sehun memiliki rasa yang sama atau tidak.

Rongga dada Luhan mendadak bergemuruh saat Sehun kembali menghubunginya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia berjengit, tangannya membuat gerakan panik, Luhan sedikit bingung harus bagaimana sementara ia lebih menyukai hubungan lewat pesan dibandingkan _via_ suara.

Diiringi satu kali tarikan napasnya, Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar di dalam rongga dadanya. "Halo?" Uh, sialan. Suaranya lumayan bergetar. Dan itu pasti memalukan.

"Halo, _hyung_? Aku di bandara."

Oh. Begitu saja? Oke, informasi yang lumayan. Luhan menggumam sesaat, tak tahu apa reaksi yang tepat. Matanya menyorot layar _laptop_ di hadapannya dan tak tahu kenapa jantungnya semakin liar berdenyut-denyut. "Aku bisa melihatmu, Sehun." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dahinya mengerut. "Kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Dan berantakan."

Terus terang saja, Luhan telah berbohong tentang kata "sedikit kelelahan"nya. Pada kenyataannya, Luhan tahu betapa melelahkannya Sehun bahkan dirinya sendiri kala _itu_.

Yang tidak Luhan sadari, Sehun tersenyum di seberang sana, di balik masker putihnya. Masa bodoh apakah ekor matanya membentuk kerutan akibat senyumnya, yang mungkin hal sederhana itu akan tertangkap oleh salah satu kamera berlensa panjang dari perempuan-perempuan yang selalu berjalan di sekitarnya. Masa bodoh, sungguh. Kenapa harus munafik? Jika Sehun senang, maka ia akan senang—apa pedulinya? "Aku akan istirahat kalau sudah sampai di penginapan."

"Aku tak yakin."

"Kalau tidak ada jadwal aku pasti istirahat, _hyung_ ," balas Sehun. Luhan diam. Sehun benar juga. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya dikejar banyak jadwal beserta dua kakinya yang tak boleh sekadar berhenti melangkah untuk setengah jam saja. "Ah. Ada yang harus kuurus. Aku matikan sambungannya, oke? Aku merindukanmu," katanya secepat kilat.

"Hei—" Luhan bungkam setelah nada monoton dari ponselnya berbunyi. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Luhan bisa merasakan kedua pipinya terbakar oleh sesuatu yang tak kasatmata.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

Sehun merindukannya…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tomorrow Story**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sehun meneleponnya lagi. Di depan televisi yang sedang menyala Luhan berbicara pada Sehun, kadang kala mulutnya berhenti dan ia berpikir, jarak memang terasa jelas sangat memisahkan mereka. Bertanya kapan mereka dapat berjumpa melepaskan rindu. Entah, Luhan juga agak tidak tahu harus memaknainya sebagai rindu apa. Yang jelas, Luhan begitu ingin menyentuh dagu Sehun lagi. Berbicara empat mata dengan lelaki itu, dan mungkin mendengar satu dua patah kata manis Sehun yang selalu membuat rambut-rambut halus di sekitar tubuhnya berdiri.

Sehun masih berbicara panjang lebar di seberang, mengatakan jika dirinya akan berangkat ke luar negeri besok pagi. Peduli setan tentang jadwal mereka yang mengerikan. Luhan hanya ingin menyela Sehun kemudian berkata dengan nada putus asa kalau dirinya sangat merindukannya. Tapi lidahnya terblokir begitu saja. Maka dari itu, Luhan tetap membiarkan Sehun bercerita, yang nyatanya ia tak mendengar jika Sehun meminta pendapatnya berkali-kali. " _Hyung? Hyung!_ "

"Uh, ya?"

Sehun membayangkan Luhan yang sedang melamun. Memvisualisasikan mata penuh kilat Luhan yang memandang kosong di dalam pikirannya. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku." Dan suara lelaki itu berubah sedikit jengkel. Atau _patah hati_.

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak sedang bertanya padanya, lalu ia menjawab, "Maaf, apa tadi katamu?" Luhan memberi jeda dengan menggumam sesaat. "Coba ulangi."

"Aku akan menemuimu kalau kau rindu padaku. Secepatnya."

 _Itu dusta. Demi Tuhan. Jangan percayai dia._ Tapi meskipun otaknya pesimis, Luhan rasa pipinya mulai memanas. Lagipula, tahu dari mana Sehun jika dirinya merindukannya? Sehun mungkin hanya bercanda. "Siapa yang bilang aku rindu padamu? Kau terlalu percaya diri," kata Luhan sambil menggigiti kecil bibir bawahnya. Ragu atas penyangkalan dari kalimatnya dan takut kalau Sehun mencium bau-bau kebohongan di sana.

"Kau tidak punya kemampuan bagus untuk berbohong. Kau pasti sudah menggigit bibirmu lagi." Sehun tak sanggup tertawa, tebakannya pasti lagi-lagi tepat karena Luhan tidak menjawabnya setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. "Jangan repot-repot memikirkan jarak. Pikirkan saja tentang oksigen. Selama aku menghirup oksigen yang sama denganmu, berarti aku masih berada di dekatmu."

" _Yaaaa!_ Kau—ish. _Cheesy!_ " Luhan mulai gugup terbakar rona. Dadanya yang dari awal telah berdebar, mulai semakin gila membuatnya malu. Luhan mendengar Sehun tertawa pelan di sana, dan satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Luhan adalah bagaimana taring Sehun mengintip lucu ketika ia tertawa.

"Aku memikirkan senyumanmu, _hyung_. Pasti manis sekali." Suara Sehun sangat serak malam ini, tapi Luhan tetap menyukainya. Mendengar Sehun tengah memikirkan senyumnya, bibir Luhan otomatis membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Saat aku menemuimu, aku akan membeli _bubble_ terlebih dulu. Jadi kita bisa meminumnya berdua, di suatu tempat…"

 _Hentikan._ Sialan. Luhan tak tahu kapan rasa panas di pipinya akan berakhir jika Sehun terus meracuni otaknya dengan adegan-adegan yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan jika bertemu nanti. "Berhenti mengatakan…" Luhan tak berhasil menyela cerita Sehun di seberang, lelaki tersebut masih asyik bercerita tentang bagaimana indahnya pertemuan mereka. Dan semakin lama Sehun menceritakannya, dada Luhan semakin terbakar semangat rindu yang mendalam.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya lagi. Aku tak sabar mencicipi bibirmu…"

Luhan terkejut, matanya terbuka lebih lebar. "Apa? Tunggu! Apa katamu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang terakhir!"

"Yang mana, sih? Ah, sudah larut sekali ya, _hyung_? Aku harus segera tidur. Aku merindukanmu." Dengan terburu Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon dengan Luhan dan meringis malu memikirkan kalimatnya barusan.

Sementara Luhan duduk kaku membeku di depan televisinya.

 _Sejak kapan si wajah datar Sehun merencanakan hal_ itu _di dalam otaknya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kira-kira dua tahun lebih Luhan dan Sehun berpisah. Ada kurang lebih 425 hari, 10.220 jam, 613.201 menit, dan 36.792.060 detik yang telah mereka lewati tanpa pertemuan impian Luhan. Dan tadi pagi, sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sedang berada di Bandara Incheon—seperti apa yang lelaki itu bicarakan tadi malam.

Lao Gao, sahabat dekat seperjuangan Luhan, tengah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan _mie cup_ berwarna merah pekat saat Luhan menerima telepon dari Sehun. Luhan tahu Lao Gao mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, dan Luhan memilih untuk mendecih lalu pergi menjauhinya, tapi Lao Gao hanya bertingkah biasa saja mengendikkan bahu seperti menanyakan "apa yang memangnya barusan terjadi?" melalui ekspresi polos wajahnya.

"Halo?"

"Aku telah membeli _bubble tea_ , _hyung_."

Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi di dalam dada Luhan. Ia tidak terima. Dirinya juga ingin keluar dari studio ini dan mengeluarkan sedikit lembar uangnya untuk membeli _bubble_. "Oh. Lalu kenapa? Kau menggodaku? Pamer?"

Apa? _Pamer_ , katanya? Luhan memang agak kurang peka. Dan Sehun tidak peka sama sekali. Bukan main. Itu membuat hubungan di antara keduanya tak bisa disambungkan selain menunggu satu di antara mereka menyerah, atau dua-duanya menyerah untuk melepas rasa cinta dan sayangnya satu sama lain.

"Aku membeli dua. Satu untukmu."

 _Sehun berbohong. Sehun suka sekali mengerjaiku. Jangan percaya…_

Kalaupun Sehun benar-benar membeli dua gelas _bubble_ , yang satu lagi akan ia simpan di dalam lemari pendingin sementara. Dan semua berakhir dengan Sehun sendiri juga yang meminumnya lagi. Persetan.

"Akting yang buruk."

"Aku sudah membeli _taro_ kesukaanmu! Cepatlah sedikit, atau suhunya akan terasa hambar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teriakan Luhan menggema di ruangan Lao Gao berada. Lelaki _brewokan_ itu juga nampaknya terkejut, hampir saja ia menelan dua sumpitnya sendiri ketika Luhan menjerit dan nyaris air pedas dari _mie_ mengalir ke tenggorokannya.

Luhan mengibas-ibaskan dua tangannya ke wajah. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mondar-mandir. Lao Gao terlihat tidak nyaman tapi ia hanya bisa membiarkan rusa Beijing itu bertingkah sesukanya. Sialnya lagi, setelah kesabarannya yang hampir dibabat habis oleh Luhan, Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Lao Gao brutal saat satu suapan _mie_ masuk ke gerbang mulutnya. Luhan tak peduli dengan seberapa jelas persimpangan kerut sebal di dahi Lao Gao, tapi ia terus berkata "huh" dan "hah" layaknya pelari tangguh dengan dada yang berkecamuk.

"Kau tahu apa, Lao Gao?" katanya memakai bahasa Mandarin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau mengganggu acara makan siangku."

Luhan merengek lagi dan ia menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. "Yaaaah~"

"Hei, apa kau sehat hari ini?" tanya Lao Gao penuh rasa jengkel. Luhan hanya menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kedua pipinya, dan pipinya itu terasa agak panas.

Lelaki manis tersebut menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja dan ia menumpahkan air matanya tanpa alasan yang kurang ia mengerti juga. Luhan merengek semakin kencang dan kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai studio. Luhan mengeluarkan suara tangis yang sepertinya hanya buatan dan bertanya pada Lao Gao, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah diam dan duduk!"

"Aku sudah gilaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ Please _, aku menenteng dua_ bubble _dan banyak mata-mata yang kukhawatirkan berkeliaran di sini,_ hyung _. Aku di depan studiomu, tolong, pahamilah. Aku kepanasan."_

.

.

.

.

.

Halo?

Harus mulai dari mana ini? Hahaha.

Ah, aku gak tau ini fluff atau enggak. Atau malah bikin tegang? Hahaha, maaf, ya~ Gak tau juga deh ini bakal dilanjut atau enggak. Untuk sementara, biarkan FF ini dikasih mark complete. Hahahaha.

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca, dan bonus bagiku untuk review beserta fav/follnya.

Mind to Review?

Salam,

 **520!**


End file.
